


batter up

by monophobian



Series: Tumblr RP Adventures [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Character Death, Domestic, Drabbles, F/M, Fluff, Smut, it's really cute, sasuke teaches kids baseball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 06:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18733327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monophobian/pseuds/monophobian
Summary: A series of drabbles of a domestic, modern life between Sakura and Sasuke.All from my RP blog and written for (and with) damnedflame's Sasuke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [unwrittenjourneys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unwrittenjourneys/gifts).



> While in law school, Sakura succumbs to a blind date with a very attractive high school teacher that unfortunately loves baseball. As life would have it, she ends up marrying the guy. The love for baseball grows as she learns to love him and they pass that love onto their daughter. So sets the scene of Sasuke coaching Sarada while Sakura is the obnoxious mother in the stands. They have a second daughter, Natsumi, a brilliant star that burns out too soon. ~~Because apparently, we had to taint the fluff verse.~~
> 
> The drabbles follow moments through their meeting, getting to know each other, dating, getting married, having their first child, then their second, and beyond.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a blind date.

Taking a deep breath, Sakura got out of her car and slowly headed toward the restaurant. She wasn’t even sure why she agreed to this, barely having time to sleep between studying, let alone try out a relationship. However, her last midterm had been that morning and she had three more days of bliss until class Monday morning. When Ino had insisted she spend that night having fun, she couldn’t resist.

She just didn’t realize “fun” meant going on a blind date.

The temperature was starting to drop, a slight chill against her bare legs as she walked inside. Shrugging off her coat, she draped it over one arm as she approached the hostess, giving her the same name Ino had given her. When the hostess smiled and motioned her to follow, she couldn’t help but give points to the mystery man. Arriving a little early was always a plus in her book.

She hadn’t been to this restaurant yet and took in the surroundings as she was led to a small booth along the outer wall. It was nice, spread out enough to offer privacy. Another point for location. If the date lived up to the location, it might not be a wasted night after all.

When Sakura’s eyes fell on the man sitting at the table, she could have kissed Ino. She knew him, another grad student at the same university, although she had no idea what he studied. In fact, she’d never spoken to him before, but it was impossible to miss Tall, Dark, and Handsome when they studied in the library around the same time. She was suddenly very grateful she had decided to go with her black dress.

“Hi, I’m Sakura.” She flashed him a smile as she slid into her seat. With how her night was currently looking, she might just send Ino a flower arrangement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: [text]: Do you want to bet on that?

[ text:  _sasuke_  ] famous last words

[ text:  _sasuke_  ] loser owes winner a foot massage

[ text:  _sasuke_  ] you better start warming up those fingers


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: Tonight was a date night and they agreed for him to get ready at her apartment after work. However Sakura's couch had called to him once he arrived. He heeded to the call especially after his busy day. His chest rises and falls, eyes closed to the world around him.

He arrived to her apartment a little earlier than she expected. It wasn’t terrible – let him in, give him access to the bathroom, and finish getting ready. She’d already decided on what she was going to wear, actually going out of her way to choose a dress. The semester had been a hard one, midterms an absolute bitch, and nothing was getting in the way of their date.

Sakura was putting an earring in her ear as she walked out into her living room. Her heels were on, makeup finished, and…Sasuke was sleeping on the couch. She stared for a moment, hands frozen around her lobe as she took in the picture of his exhausted form slumped over the cushions. Not that she could blame him; his schedule was probably more hectic than hers.

Finally clasping in the earring, she stood there a moment while thinking of what to do. He looked too comfortable to wake him up and she found that the date hadn’t been the source of her excitement. She had really been looking forward to spending the evening with  _him_. Who says they can’t enjoy each others company in her apartment?

Slipping off her heels, she padded over the soft carpet quietly. It wasn’t long before she crawled onto the couch, nestling against his side as she grabbed the remote for the TV. Might as well see if a game was on until he woke up, and then she would see what food he wanted to order.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: ( ✉ → sms ) [ File Attached: 001329jpg ] of all the drunk pictures i have of you, this one is my favorite.

[ ✉ →  _Sasuke_  ] all the drunk pictures??

[ ✉ →  _Sasuke_  ] oh i remember that. after i failed that final.

[ ✉ →  _Sasuke_  ] i still can’t believe ino convinced me to wear that.

[ ✉ →  _Sasuke_  ] wait why do you have it?!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: "Why do you always win at this?"

Tuesday night was Trivia Night, something she never thought she would be a part of. But she was and wouldn’t change it. After spending a semester keeping her sanity with her classmates over pitchers of beer and laughs while they played, it had simply become the norm. Bringing in Sasuke only seemed second nature when school wasn’t in session.

He was far too disciplined to go out drinking when he had to teach class the next morning. Part of her found it endearing, the care he devoted to his career. She hoped to find a firm that allowed her to do the same thing; she just had to pass the Bar first. 

She was early, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise when he joined her. Didn’t stop her from the slight jump of shock when he spoke in her ear. After a moment of realizing what he said, she offered him a quick smile. A glance at the screen told of her current lead in the room, something she was hoping Sasuke would help her increase.

“Jealous?” she laughed, a bump of her shoulder against his. Should she kiss him? Was it odd not to? They were in that weird in-between of not quite dating but definitely more than just sleeping with each other. At least on her end.

He sat down and she settled for a hand on his knee to squeeze in greeting before it returned to the table. “I guess we can’t all be perfect at everything, huh?” Where this tease was coming from, she didn’t know, but she made no effort to stop it. “Well  _I_ can, but you’ll catch up eventually.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Just watch it with me. Maybe it’ll give us some ideas.”

Honestly, the night had started out fine. Sakura didn’t begrudge Sasuke’s desire to stay in that night and watch a movie – in fact, she found herself loving the idea entirely too much as she left her heels by his front door and quickly settled on his couch. The room darkened quickly and he seemed to approve of her choice, tucking her under his arm and starting the movie as soon as the disc was in.

It was all fine. Until the plot picked up.

Slowly, Sakura felt herself heat up at the sight of bodies moving on the screen. Nothing explicit! She couldn’t even imagine Sasuke putting in a porno without telling her and it had been a pretty popular film. From the movement of the man’s wonderfully sculpted shoulders holding up his writhing co-star as she arched against the wall, no  _wonder_.

Still, her gaze remained on the screen, wondering just how historically accurate this all was. That had been Sasuke’s motivation to watch, but he’d hooked Sakura with her trivia nights. History had always been her worst topic in those games and while she’d improved with Sasuke, it was still a noticeable disadvantage.

She should have known better than to think she would gain historical insight through a movie. A particularly racy movie.

Her thighs pressed together and she could have cursed herself. Not that sex had been an untouched topic between the two of them – quite the opposite – but she’d let her overrun libido take control too many times these past few weeks. Exams had drained her, but the relief of passing them had sparked more energy than normal. Sasuke, however, still had a week left before his semester was over.

The actor then groaned out a curse and she had to look away from the screen.

Sasuke’s arm had sprawled across the back of the couch, resting lightly on the padded frame. Through the flashes of light from the tv, she saw his fist clench, knuckles turning white before opening and smoothing over the fabric again. Curious, she shifted subtly against him, gaze widening momentarily when his fingers dug into the cushion then releasing just as quick.

_Huh._

Her attention was caught by the sound of a body hitting the wall faster and she watched a bit more of the movie before finally turning to him. Looking up, she couldn’t fight it anymore, desire painting itself fully on her face as darkened emerald eyes found his.

“I am definitely getting some ideas,” she said, not even surprised that her voice came out husky. “Wanna compare and pick the one we like best?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: send an excited text.

[ sms →  _Sasuke_  ]  I PASSED

[ sms →  _Sasuke_  ]  Got my results back from the bar. I PASSED! I’M A LAWYER!

[ sms →  _Sasuke_  ]  Please tell me you’re free tonight to celebrate with me?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: He settles her on his lap and gives her two kisses out of the 17372838 she wants to give. "I'll leave the rest of 17372836 kisses up to you."
> 
> referring to [this post](https://leafmedic.tumblr.com/post/163593990604/kitthies-i-just-wanna-sit-on-your-lap-and-give).

Laughter rings out of her, surprise evident in the light tone while her fingers sink into the thick of his hair. She settles against him then, taking in the comfort and support offered and she begins with a single kiss. 

“Leave it to you to take that literally.” Mischief lights her eyes, but there is deep affection there as well, strong and stable as she silently acknowledges the truth in her own words. She had meant it. Every word. How much she loved him, loved loving him, and it continued to grow every day. 

“I don’t know that I’ll be able to give them all in one sitting.” Another small kiss teased the corner of his lips. “I can try, but we might need a few breaks.” Two landed along his jaw, lingering before adding a third. “I’m certain you might want to stand up and stretch  _sometime_.” Her joke was ended with a kiss along his temple.

Hairline, along his cheeks, one on the tip of his nose, and then she pressed extremely soft ones over his eyes. Her lips touched over his forehead, but no kiss as she stilled. Seventeen million kisses. It was a number Sakura couldn’t even fathom, one she couldn’t possibly accomplish in their lifetime, but her heart beat at the very thought of what it meant.

A lifetime of kissing him. A lifetime of loving him. A lifetime of being with him. A lifetime promised to cherish and grow and support him. 

The change in her was evident, humor leaving for something much deeper. She finally kissed his forehead, down his nose, then fit her lips over his in a slow, deep, drugging kiss that sought out much more connection than any of her small pecks so far. How easily she gave herself over, molding to match his tempo and pace and sighing when his hands slipped up and down her sides.

“17,372,821 kisses.” Her ring was still new, but she felt it then as she whispered those words. “I’ll add it to my vows that I will spend the rest of my life trying to give you every single one.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: A sudden warm weight against his back wakes him. Figuring it to be Sakura cuddling, he closes his eyes and tries to turn so he can fall back sleep. Only he realizes how close to the edge of the bed she's driven him. Pulling himself to sit up, he shifts. Then rolls above her to land on the opposite side, where the rest of the bed space is.

Everything was so warm, their bedroom dark and quiet and sleepy. Coming into contact with Sasuke brought her some clarity and snuggling close was reactive. With her forehead pressed to his shoulder, she knew just a few moments of her eyes closed would lead her to peaceful–

Coming into contact with her pillow face-first chased away that thought.

She jerked up then, seeing the empty spot in front of her where Sasuke normally slept before turning over, watching just in time to see him settle on…more than her half of the bed. Dammit. She did it again.

A sheepish smile graced her lips then and she was happy for the darkness that would cover the pink on her cheeks, but she followed his warmth anyway. Curling around him was much easier when he was positioned in the middle and even with the large amount of space on the other side of him, she couldn’t argue. Experience told them both that she would gain most of it back by morning.

“Sorry,” she mumbled sleepily into his shirt before settling against him again. “At least I didn’t knock you off this time.”

His snort was the last she heard before falling back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: Cuddling on the sofa next to each other.

Her feet  _hurt_. She couldn’t remember the last time her feet hurt this bad. A twinge here and there, sure. An ache because of a longer day at work, bound to happen. But this intense throbbing up her calf, the tension she felt past her ankle, tight muscle in pain from overuse – she was going to have to throw those heels away.

Sakura shifted, knees falling on either side of his as she laid her ear to his chest. Could she really throw those shoes away? They were  _gorgeous_. Multicolored and vibrant with such a killer heel. She could still remember the perk and sway of her ass in the mirror the first time she put them on.  _Sasuke_  had even noticed.

His hand rubbing up and down her back settled her shoulders. At times, his palm would flick under her shirt and the warmth seeping into the small of her back distracted her thoughts for a moment. She let out a sigh and relaxed further, hands finding the dips along his torso to rest on.

Maybe she could save those for dates. That could work, only wear them a few hours at a time instead of a full work day. Her feet only started hurting after lunch and the shoes would look wonderful with that black dress she’d saved. He hadn’t seen that one yet and paired with those heels – now  _that_ was an idea. 

His free hand came up and flicked her nose.

Jerking back – well, as far as she could go with one of his arms pinning her in place – she leveled a confused glare in his direction. “What was that for?!”

A low laugh rumbled through his chest as those hands found their way to her hips, squeezing and sliding her up so he could kiss her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips.  _Stop thinking_  he whispered there as his thumbs ran down along either side of her spine. 

His next kiss was coaxing, pulling her in and giving her restless mind something to focus on. The third kiss was hers, her own hands traveling up to delve into thick, unruly hair. Thoughts of those heels still danced around the edges of her mind, but accompanied with vastly different scenarios. Sasuke must have noticed because the next thing she knew, he flipped them. 

Pressing her back against the cushion and settling between her legs, he gave her a look filled with fond exasperation and he kissed her nose again. She smiled, eyes drifting closed a moment before flickering open to meet his gaze. Rarely did they have time alone anymore and to spend that time locked up in her thoughts was a waste. He sure did know how to break her from them.

Sakura shot him a cheeky grin before finally letting go of her thoughts completely and pulling him back into another kiss. She could always entertain them another time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: this nsfw [image](https://66.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mdy1c1XwzN1ryojw6o1_500.jpg).

It was her cursing that drew his attention. Must have been a bad day if those words were flying out of her mouth loud enough for him to hear from the bedroom. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he made his way through the house toward the kitchen. Just in time, too.

Every curse was still spilling from her lips as she threw her jacket on the counter. In amusement, he watched her hands desperately try to get under her shirt to no avail before she ruthlessly attacked the buttons in the front. The long-sleeved blouse came off just as quickly and then she went for her bra.

His lips twitched at the moan of appreciation when that came off too.

He finally caught her attention when he pulled out a chair, sitting down just as she turned toward him. 

“Sorry,” she rushed as her cheeks tinged pink and her hands unconsciously massaged her breasts. “They’re just so  _tender._  I’ve been in pain all day.”

Dark eyes flicked down her, amusement full on his face as he took in her bare torso, tight gray skirt, and the heels she loved so much. Taking his time to return his gaze back to her face, he relished the sight of her. “ _Don’t stop on my account._ ”

She must have really been sore because she stared at him for a beat before finally realizing what he said. Watching her eyes darken for a moment and then her smile grow sly, all little things he enjoyed about her. Her hands left her breasts, to trail down her stomach and across her hips, and he settled back to enjoy the show.

It was a show, even though she was already halfway done. One thing he’d learned about his wife was she liked evoking a reaction from him – the stronger the better. By the time she stepped close, wearing only those heels and pulling apart his towel, she certainly had. 

She didn’t pause, both ready enough after her strip tease. He watched as she straddled him, hand holding his cock where she needed before she sank down. Enveloped in a slick warmth he knew so well, his hands slid down her waist to rest on her hips. She felt good, so good – and then she started moving.

Her rhythm was slower than he expected, but the look on her face was all he needed to know. Head thrown back, lips parted in pleasure, and eyes shut as she ground against him. He leaned forward to take a nipple into his mouth and smiled against her skin at her answering hiss.

One hand left her hip to cup the other breast. He was gentle with his massage, thumb brushing along the peak as he sucked on the other. Her moans were loud, louder than normal, and she responded by picking up her rhythm. His hand moved as she rode him, falling back to her hips and grip, which he used to thrust up, drawing gasps out of her. His tongue twirled over her breast again, and then her back arched suddenly when he added teeth.

She wasn’t the only one who enjoyed getting reactions.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a kiss

Sakura walked through the door just in time to catch Sarada. Her daughter was babbling about something, words going a mile a minute. She barely managed to catch “Papa” and “baseball” and “weekend” to put two and two together. Looking up, she saw her husband leaning against the hallway and flashed him a smile.

Leaning down, she hugged Sarada hello, managed to listen to the rest of the one-sided conversation, and then watched as the girl raced for her room. She huffed out a laugh as she stood back up and approached him.

“So you’re teaching our daughter how to bat this weekend?” Her arms slid around his neck as she looked up. Even in heels, he had quite a few inches on her.  


They had talked about Sarada’s fascination with baseball earlier that week and she was happy to see Sasuke already taking a step. Anything to give Sarada time to get closer to her father. She tugged him down slightly and pressed her lips to his, a long, slow kiss that chased away the last stresses from work.

She wasn’t sure exactly how long they stood there, simply enjoying each other before Sarada bounded back down, raving about finding the perfect cap.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: Waking them up by crawling on top of them.

_No, no, no, no–_

There was no mistaking his weight over her, knees moving hers to allow his long body to settle and press her into the mattress. A groan broke from her throat, complaint obvious as she tried to roll away and burrow back in the sheets, but he didn’t let her. Hands smoothing down her waist and nose nuzzling into her neck, Sasuke seemed insistent on waking her up.

She puffed out a whine as green eyes cracked open and focused on the bleary numbers of his alarm clock. “It’s seven in the morning.” On a  _Saturday_. When she’d pulled a late night the night before getting ahead on work so she could enjoy this weekend. What on earth–

“Sarada’s gone,” he said simply, teeth nipping at the lobe of her ear and she stilled immediately.

“Already?”

“Mhmm,” came his hum as he ruthlessly tested a weak spot with mouth and tongue and drank in the broken moan that came with it. “They decided on an early start to beat the traffic.”

For not the first time that week, Sakura found herself immensely grateful for her parents’ love of weekend trips with their granddaughter.

The change was instant, the haze of sleep receding and her wish to chase it gone as her fingers entwined in his hair and pulled enough to fit their lips together. They didn’t stay there for long – one pulling up the fabric of his shirt while the other caressed a bare hip along the hem of his pants. She arched as he found her neck again, so insistent on pulling out the sounds and moans and cries she normally muffled. 

Fire grew with his hands stroking her skin, lips and teeth working over her neck and shoulder, hips greeting hers with a slow grind as she bent her knees to caress his thighs. Too much clothing, she managed to think, and was slowly ridding Sasuke of his shirt when he ceased all movement and pulled away.

“But I guess it is early,” that damn smirk of his was going to be the death of her – or him, “so if you want to go back to sleep–”

His sentence broke off with an  _oof_  as he hit the mattress and Sakura wasting no time to straddle him and finish what he started.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: tender kisses.

Sakura couldn’t call the day any less than perfect.

A slow, sleepy morning as they enjoyed the privacy of their hotel room. Sasuke rarely lounged in bed for very long so it had been a wonderful surprise. Mornings were getting harder and harder, her body adjusting to the life growing in her and she found herself waking up as tired as she went to bed. But letting herself slowly break from sleep with gentle caresses and soft kisses from her husband made a huge difference.

Or maybe it was simply because they were alone this weekend, an hour and a half away from home with nothing to worry about until Monday. Her parents had Sarada and little Uchiha Natsumi had just settled in her growing belly. Though a girl had been both of their guesses, confirmation of another bright-eyed daughter running around filled her with awe.

Her hand passed over her stomach unconsciously, swaying in rhythm to the new song that just started playing. Sasuke was wrapped up behind her, his hand finding hers easily. She took comfort in him, leaning against his frame as she enjoyed the melody – a favorite of theirs. The sun had already set, leaving the outdoor venue lit up by stage lights and people’s cell phones and Sakura really couldn’t be more content.

This concert had been the best idea they’d had in a long time.

Lips pressed to her temple as their fingers laced, soft and smooth and utterly tender. Tender had been a theme, she noticed. Always tender during her first pregnancy and she was happy to see it was the same for the second. Just his way of showing his love, she knew. It took no time to turn over her shoulder and he granted her unspoken wish with a simple tilt of his head. Slow and steady as they continued moving, an almost dance to one of the songs they both adored while her lips moved against his. 

There were some moments she almost couldn’t believe the life she’d been able to build with this man. Other moments, like this one, she couldn’t wait to live the rest of her days with him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: Gives a small fake cough as they prepare to go out Christmas shopping at the mall. Oh is he falling under the weather? Perhaps he should stay home...Sasuke gives Sakura an almost pleading look

One day. One more day left of shopping and then they would hopefully be done. Sakura couldn’t wait for Sarada to start driving – it couldn’t come too soon. Not with their three-year-old now walking and running and getting into every kind of mess possible.

They had met their match with Natsumi; Sarada had been an absolute angel in comparison.

Getting said toddler into a jacket that would actually keep her warm was proving to be a challenge. She was just so  _loud_  and then Sarada was stomping down the stairs and did  _Sarada_  have to be so loud about her plans at the mall? The noise would just get worse when they were out and–

That cough.

_Oh no._

Sakura rounded on Sasuke, blazing viridian pinning him right where he was as she finally wrangled the child’s jacket closed. “Sarada, help your sister with her gloves, please?”

Passing off the girl took no time and she stepped close to the only thing that was going to keep her sane the entire trip. “Oh no you don’t,” came a hiss – a fond hiss, but a hiss nonetheless. “You are not leaving me to deal with the hell that is holiday shopping with  _your_  daughters while you sit on the couch and watch…whatever the hell is on TV.”

He might not even watch anything now that baseball was over, but there was no way Sakura was braving this alone.

“You know Sarada’s going to go off on her own and there’s that children’s daycare we can drop Natsumi off.” The hiss finally left her voice as she added in a plea and stepped closer. “Don’t make me sit at the bar and drink by myself.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: Sakura messaged him earlier she'd be working late. After a quick discussion with the girls, they all decided to prepare dinner and take it Sakura's office. A surprise they hoped she would enjoy. Ushering the girls into the building, they make their way to her office. "We thought just because you're staying late, doesn't mean you shouldn't get some dinner," Sasuke mentions upon entering. He sets the bag of food beside her desk. "Can you afford a small break," he asks.

It was already a long, tiring day. She’d done the best she could to catch up on paperwork for the office that morning before meeting with the other attorneys that afternoon, knowing it would be a complicated one. They were looking at adding a new specialty and the partners were trying to figure out the best way to do so. Sakura had more than once considered excusing herself until they came to a decision, but she didn’t. She stayed, patient and helpful and so ready to go home.

She’d been packing up her desk when her client called. More paperwork, too many emails to follow up on, and she was so disappointed to cancel her appearance at their family dinner. For the most part, they’d ironed out these issues with Sarada, finding a good balance with her work to keep her home when she wanted to be. But some nights fell through the cracks.

Sasuke would be fine. He was the ( _much_ ) better cook, the calmer personality, and more consistent temperament. The girls would enjoy their night with their father.

Didn’t make Sakura wish any less that she could be home instead.

She was rereading an email when his voice caught her attention, surprise apparent in her eyes as she turned to the door. Natsumi came in first, eyes wide and bright as she looked around the space. Sarada next, a smirk just like her father’s on her face. Finally Sasuke and she could only stare and smile as the bag went on her desk, the wonderful aroma of food filling the space.

“Of course!” She flicked the monitor off and pushed in her keyboard, already opening the bag to hand out food. It was– It was absolutely perfect.

Later, when Sarada was showing Natsumi around the floor, Sakura couldn’t help but pull Sasuke aside. A slow kiss before anything, her fingers ghosting over his scalp as she smiled. “ _Thank you._ ”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: He's been keeping away from his family to keep from spreading his cold by staying and sleeping the guest room. Sliding out of bed, he cleans himself up before going to the kitchen. His family is gathered for dinner. "Welcome home," he murmurs, voice congested. Only a coughing fit takes over and he excuses himself. A few moments later he returns composed, for the most part. There's a small flush to his cheeks. "Sakura, did you get a chance to pick up the medicine I texted you?"

It had been a couple days since Sasuke’s voluntary quarantine. This particular quirk had always amused her, how he would hole himself up and be alone to keep everyone else healthy. How different she was; most of her sick days were spent in piles of blankets on the couch watching old, horrible movies and bothering whoever was home for glasses of water and the occasional cuddle.

He emerged, though, just as they were sitting down to eat. But he sounded terrible and looked even worse and she wasted no time in retrieving the small bag she picked up that afternoon. 

“Feeling any better?” she asked, passing over the medications he sought. Part of her felt terrible, seeing him so miserable in his cold. That part was overridden by the absolutely adorable sight – an observation she would  _never_  share. Telling Sasuke that he in his cold-ridden lethargy was adorable would be opening a can of worms she’d never be able to close.  


“Want to join us for dinner?” Nope, not thinking about how his expression was calm and lax and so utterly polite that she wanted to spoil him. “I made some soup if you’d like?”


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Sasuke: It's Sunday morning and almost the entire family is up. Natsumi is the sleepy lump under her blankets but upon being told they're going out for breakfast she rises. Sasuke looks at his wife, lips pulling into a smirk at their daughter's antics. "She takes after you," he says over the rim of his coffee mug,"all the way."

For a split second, Sakura entertained the thought of refuting his claim. Only for a second, though, before looking up to see his smirk. Damn how well the man knew her – she’d been adamant throughout their entire relationship that Sunday mornings were meant to be spent in bed.

The shower flicks on in the girls’ bathroom upstairs and Sakura covers a smile in her own coffee. That was the only thing that got her out of bed; Sasuke made a pot in the morning but refused to serve her a cup unless she joined him  _out_  of their bedroom. Sneaky man.

A few stomps from upstairs as Sarada opened the bathroom to yell at her sister. Something about hurrying up and why she had to choose a shower  _now_ and Sakura’s emerald gaze found Sasuke’s onyx one, pink brow quirked in amusement.

“You have no room to talk.”


	19. Chapter 19

> **Name:**  Uchiha Sasuke  
>  **Age:**  Between young and old.    
>  **How well do we know each other?:** Very well I would say. More than a decade.   
>  **Do you have a pet name for me?:** No.   
>  **Do I have a pet name for you?:** I don’t believe you do ( I think it would have slipped out in all the years we’ve been together). If it hasn’t then we both have our ways of making each other talk.  
>  **Are you attracted to me?:** Mind, body, and soul.   
>  **Why do you want to marry me?:** The reasons are many, and given our history would take more than a day to list.   
>  **Big wedding or Small wedding?:**  A small wedding. Our blond best friends must be contained in small quarters in light of our last wedding. It’s easier to keep an eye on them too.  
>  **Do you see children in our future?:** I can see our children right now. They’re sitting beside me as I fill this out. Apparently our daughters feel the need to give me tips on how to be romantic in this application.  ~~They fail to realize I’ve done this once before.~~

What on  _earth_ –

There was a small, soft giggle before she read it again. And again. Different parts caught her each time. His threat to find out whatever pet name she might have kept from him (she’ll have to remain vigorous in her denial of any such possibility), the reminder of Naruto and Ino at their wedding (whose fiascos were  _still_  recalled to this day and memorialized in their wedding album), and finally, the perfectly clear image of Sarada and Natsumi at Sasuke’s shoulder as he filled out the form.

Sakura could even see his reaction if asked whose idea it was.  _Would **you**  have done this to your parents?_ he would refute as a very clear answer that this definitely didn’t come from his side.

While many things of their relationship were well known to their daughters, they shouldn’t have worried their heads over this. Sakura’s personality bled through different aspects, but their intimacy came from Sasuke. And while Sakura was far more outspoken in her affection for her husband, she knew already that Sasuke felt the same. Even when he showed it differently.

It was right there on the form –  _mind, body, and soul_. And it was for that single line that the paper was tucked neatly into the desk.

Turning, she was relieved to see her daughters standing there without a single thing to hide. Sasuke was somewhere, she knew. Probably the kitchen. He’d be listening for any outbursts, but no way would he watch this play out when the two menaces cornered their mother when she got home from work.

“Really?” she asked simply, one eyebrow raised to cement her point.

“Mama, you gotta admit it’s funny.”

“Yeah, you just laughed!”

“Even Papa’s been in a good mood since.”

“And we learned so many things.”

“Like why you tease Uncle Naruto so much-”

“-and why Papa tolerates Auntie Ino-”

“-and that he doesn’t know you call him–”

“That’s enough, you two,” she interrupted quickly, standing from the desk. Ruffling their hair, she smiled at her daughters. “Now make yourselves scarce. I have to give him an answer.”

She laughed at the disgruntled noises of her daughters, Sarada complaining that they should find a room that wasn’t the kitchen and Natsumi asking if they could at least have dinner first. Shutting the door to the office, Sakura left the two of them to stew on their own.

He was where she thought, though a glass of wine was waiting for her on the counter. Sakura figured it would be rude to ignore since he went out of his way to pour it for her. “So I heard you had some bonding time with the girls?”

She just  _knew_  he was smiling.

It was easy to wedge between him and the sink and easier still to slide her arms around his neck. She didn’t mind that it took a minute to dry his hands before he returned her embrace, completely content to stand there as they were.

“If I accept your application, does that mean we have to get married again?” 

He huffed, leaning down to nuzzle the curve of her cheek. 

“I love you, too.” She kissed the corner of his mouth.  _Mind, body, soul_. Oh how she loved this man. “And I’d marry you again, every time.”


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a heartbreaking text.

[ sms →  _Sasuke_  ]  I called her again

[ sms →  _Sasuke_  ]  Just to hear her voice

[ sms →  _Sasuke_  ]  I’m not ready to cancel her line.

[ sms →  _Sasuke_  ]  I’m not ready for any of this.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: a drabble of our characters making love in a bath or shower

Showers ran long, it seemed. Ever since  _the news_ , since her world stopped and shattered and started again, she found herself spending more and more time under the spray of hot water. At first, it was to wash away the tears. Then, it warmed up the numbness. Now…now she wasn’t sure why she stayed.

The door opened, letting a bit of the steam out and she turned at the cold draft of air. He was already nude, stepping in and enclosing them in the shower again. When this first started, she hadn’t known how to respond. Over time though, she knew.

Under the spray of water was where she fell apart and Sasuke – her loving, caring,  _stubborn_  husband – made sure she wasn’t alone.

Alone, they would have broken, she knew as he pulled her to him. Alone, she would have lost this man she loved more than her own life. He tilted her chin up, dark eyes so very expressive in that moment before leaning down to kiss her. 

Oh, how easily they fit together, moving against each other in a dance they had known for years. His hands spoke for him, soft caresses of love and adoration and a deep sorrow that matched hers. But grieve together, they decided. Grieve their loss together and the burden wouldn’t be so heavy.

Drowning her sorrows in the shower had become rebuilding her foundation with him. And as she kissed him, as she pressed her wet body up against his, she knew that was why he did this. He reminded her every day that she wasn’t alone. Little things that spoke volumes. Here, in the privacy of their bathroom and enclosed in the cloudy glass of their shower, he could remind her of  _exactly_  what she had.

She had him, she knew, as his hands slipped into dark crevices.  _She_  had him, as her hands slid down the hard plane of his stomach.  _Him_ , as her back hit the tiled wall and her legs wrapped around narrow hips and he kissed her like he did the day she said  _I do_.

Sakura welcomed her husband inside as she had done for years, her eyes closing for a moment as he stretched her inner walls. He knew how much she loved that first entrance, dragged it out until their hips met and she opened green eyes back up to look into his black ones. A small smile played on his lips in that moment – he liked watching her reaction to him. Her career taught her to hide her thoughts, but here, naked and vulnerable and still in love with him, every emotion was plain on her face.

Pressing his forehead to hers, Sasuke waited a moment before pulling back in another slow glide, until he was almost out and then pushed back in.  _A reminder_ , his actions said over her skin, a reminder of a promise they made, a vow they shared.

 _‘Til death do us part_. “I love you,” she whispered as he thrust back into her. His gaze softened then, one hand on her hip tightening its grip. 

“I love you.” A reminder over and over to him, just as he reminded her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a bittersweet ending, but this was actually all I had written during my RP time. I considered writing another 'ending' now to finish off the story, give them a bit more time, and show where Sasuke and Sakura grew from this, but...the muse isn't there. And honestly, I feel like this chapter shows how they manage to rebuild and continue on. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
